


Y’ant is not a fucking word and neither is Whom’stv

by MiniTrainal



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Reader is non-binary, Romance, That good smooch shit, im so sorry if its bad, kapkan is pure boi and deserves the world, twitch take a fucking hint, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTrainal/pseuds/MiniTrainal
Summary: Kapkan is sad because he accidentally broke Mira’s ankle and (Y/n) cheers him up by saying stupid shit





	Y’ant is not a fucking word and neither is Whom’stv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becrux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becrux/gifts).



> Im really extra gay so im sorry if its bad

You yawned as you moved the eggs around in the pan. It was to early but every Wednesday since Six had added you to a team you always cooked for everybody. You leaned quickly if you wanted everyone to eat before afternoon you had yo cook fast and early. So there you were at six in the morning cooking an omelette and Canada bacon Buck had gotten for you. You turned your head as Elá enterd the room with a book and sat at the counter. You waited a few minutes before asking a question that popped into your mind.

“Hey, uh where’s Maxim? He never sleeps in when i cook.” You flipped the omelette and it sizzled

“Dunno, there was an accident in training the other day and long story short Elena has a broken ankle. He’s pretty beat up over it” Elá said not looking up from her book, she turned a page as you kept talking

“Oh..do you thinks he’s in his room?” You aked, concerned filled your chest for your boyfriend and Elena both. Elá shook her head

“He’s probably in the workshop” She kept reading. 

“Alright..” You mumbled. You cooked untill about ten am and everyone in the team had eaten. After leaving the dishes to the others you headed to the workshop. You made an extra plate because you knew for a fact that god danmed Russian was to stubborn to eat. When you wanted in Twitch was fiddling with a new prototype of her drone. You smiled warmly at her

“Hey Twitch, mind if i talk to Maxim for a few?” You spoke up. She looked at you and shrugged.

“No” was all she said, clearly not understanding the hint. You coughed and she looked at you again 

“Alone?” You added. She sighed and motioned to her drone 

“But im..” She stopped complaining as she saw she wasn’t going to win this argument 

“c'est ridicule maintenant je dois aller chercher de l'aide d'Echo” She mumbled as leaving the room

“Je vous remercie!” You thanked her in her native tongue. You sat on the deck next to where Maxim was working. You set the plate down next to him and scrached the back if his head where the hair ran short. 

“I brought you breakfast” You said as he kept working.

“Спасибо...” He mumbled a thanks in Russian. You jokingly flicked his ear and he looked at you. You smiled at him and nodded at the food

“Eat Maxim..i know for a fact you didnt sleep” You pushed the plate closer to him

“I will i just need to find out why this malfunctioned...” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. You frowned 

“Maxim..it wasnt your fault..it was an accide-“ You started

“It was my fault..one of my comrades was injured because of my error..that it my fau-“

“Alright maybe it was the devices fault, but you didnt mean for that to happen, so it wsnt your fault personally!” You interjected 

“Elena is a tough cookie, she’ll be fine” You kindly explained 

“Y’aint thinking straight without sleep or food.” You pointed out at his stubbornness. He groaned and rolled his eyes

“о мой Бог..that is not a word” He shook his head as you laughed. You went quite after a few ticks and turned his face towards you. You fluttered your eyes and he blushed

“Maxim..” You seductively whisperd

“Whom’stv i get to convince you that it is” You whispered 

“Neither of those are words! Its idiotic and stu-“ He began his rant before he noticed that smug ass look coating your mouth

“You’re so mean..” He chuckled and set down his tools

“Oh i know! Poor Kapkan! His significant other brings him food and cheers him up against his will! Oh shAme!” You dramaticly put the back of your hand to your forehead ans Maxim laughed.

“I love you дорогой“ He said lovingly 

“Yeah i love ya to you Red Russian” You kissed him and he kissed back carefully 

“...” You smirked as the silence took over

“...y’aint eating your foo-“ Yoy mumbled a

“For fucks sake!” He yelled pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> Im also very single *wink wink*
> 
> Please i havent had physical affection in like two years


End file.
